


An Experiment

by princeofvoid



Series: Adventures in Kinks - Mchanzo [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Rope Bondage, Smut, and he consents to it, and hes okay afterwards i promise, dom Hanzo, i dont wanna give everything away in tags so just, i hate myself for writing this, it just gets intense, mccree gets psychologically fucked up, only a little tho, read at ur own risk, some iffy ass kinky shit happens, sub McCree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 03:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13068585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princeofvoid/pseuds/princeofvoid
Summary: Hanzo gets an idea, Jesse likes this idea. (ch1 is set up ch2 is porn)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The rest is almost finished, posting this hopefully the rest is up later today.

**The first time**

 

“Does it feel strange?” Hanzo lifted his head from the book he was reading to glance over at his lover, only to get a hum in response. “Jesse that was a question.” 

“Oh sorry, darling. I was concentrating, what was it?” He leaned over the back of his chair and gave his husband a lopsided grin. 

“I asked if it felt weird, when it’s off I mean.” Hanzo gestured to the mechanical arm currently being tuned up on the desk. 

“I mean, kinda? I try to do things with an arm that’s not there a lot but that’s about it.” 

“So you don’t feel any discomfort?” 

“Han, what’s this about?” 

“Nothing, you can finish what you were doing.” Hanzo buried his nose back in his book and left Jesse to ponder. 

 

**The second time**

 

“So what does that do?” Hanzo was leaning over his shoulder this time, watching everything that he did. 

“I’m just tuning it up, some of the joints are a little misaligned, it happens more often now since it’s an older prosthetic. Why do you ask?” Jesse turned then to face him, his interest in Jesse’s prosthetic had always been minimal since he’d always had it as far as Hanzo was concerned. Recently though, he’d started asking questions. 

“I’m just curious, I’ve never needed robotic aids so I’m not entirely sure how they work, the maintenance, or what it’s like to be without them.” Jesse nodded, that made sense, but still he had a weird feeling settling in his gut that he couldn’t identify.

 

**The third time**

 

“Hanzo, what is it now? I can feel you staring at me.” Hanzo blushed, ashamed of being caught and also of what was running through his mind. He stood up and walked over to where Jesse was once again fiddling with his robotic arm. 

“It doesn’t hurt you to be without it, right?” 

“No it doesn’t, we’ve had this conversation before, what’s this about, sugar?” Jesse put his tools down and turned to face his husband, now standing beside him with a strange new expression on his face. 

“So if I wanted to, maybe, put you into a situation where you didn’t have your prosthetic, you’d be okay with that?” Jesse blinked, then stared straight ahead, then blinked rapidly, then he went right back to vacantly staring forward. “Jesse?” 

“I guess I’d be alright with it, yeah. What are you thinking?” Hanzo leaned forward then, whispering into Jesse’s ear just a few of the ideas he’d been having recently. Now, if you had sat Jesse down ten minutes earlier and asked him why he thought his husband was suddenly interested in prosthetics, he would’ve given you about ten different possibilities. None of them came close to what was really going on, and Jesse has never been more thankful to be wrong. 

“We’d have to take more safety precautions, I wouldn’t want to push you too far.” McCree knew that tone, if he wasn’t careful Hanzo would panic and they’d never get to experiment with his ideas. 

“Anything you need, I trust you completely.” Hanzo smiled a little at that, reassured for now. He gave Jesse a quick kiss and retreated back to their bed. 

“Let me think on it some more.” 

“If you have any questions just ask, now that I know what you’re thinking I might be able to answer the question a little easier.” 

“Do you feel anything from the prosthetic when it's disconnected?” 

“Nope, when its not connected to my nerves and stuff it's just a hunk of metal.” Hanzo just hummed in response, pulling his book out and settling into bed. 


	2. The Fourth Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its time guys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i did it finally i hope u guys like it

**The Fourth Time**

 

They’d planned everything out, not to the last detail because they both wanted some surprises, but the loose design of the whole thing was finished. After a nice dinner, they had come home and had a few drinks, but they were both anxious and anticipating what they knew was coming next. 

Eventually they’d ended up making out on the couch, nothing extreme in anyway, just something familiar, slow, and gentle. A good starting point. Slowly the kiss grew hungrier though, and they both wanted more, wanted to explore. It was Hanzo who moved them to the bedroom, after making sure that Jesse still wanted to go through with this, he ordered him to strip. Completely. 

While Jesse set about removing his clothing and prosthetic, Hanzo pulled out a familiar bundle of rope and a few other objects that he set aside. Collecting Jesse’s arm, he put it aside and set about tying up his husband. He’d made sure that his right arm was completely immobile, locked behind his back in a position that was just shy of being painful. 

Hanzo sat back, admiring how beautiful his lover looked all bound and naked, in front of him like a present. He placed a kiss to his forehead, soft and caring, hoping to reassure any nerves the cowboy might have. Then he moved, consuming his mouth in a kiss that was all tongue and teeth and no tact, Jesse just tilted his head back and submitted completely, letting him lick, suck, and bite until his legs turned to jelly beneath him and all he could feel was Hanzo bearing down on him. Breaking the kiss, he leaned forward, grabbing something from behind where Jesse was knelt. 

“Surprise.” The world went dark as Hanzo blindfolded him, then Jesse felt him move away. 

“Han?” 

“I’ll be right back, are you okay to sit tight for a few minutes?” Jesse nodded in reply, listening intently to see if he could decipher what was going on by sound alone. No dice. 

Hanzo moved away to strip himself, and then redress himself. He and Jesse had discussed this particular desire of his quite frequently, Hanzo had always been against it but, since today was a special occasion, he figured he deserved a treat. He almost ripped the stockings as he pulled them on, the material was so thin. Once he was redressed he looked himself over and immediately regretted his decision, but he promised himself he’d do this for McCree. 

“I’m back, Jesse. And I have a treat for you, do you want to see?” Jesse nodded, being deprived of his sight and his arm simultaneously was a little much, even if all he did was sit there. With a gentle kiss to his lips, Hanzo removed the blindfold and let Jesse see him. 

“Holy fuck Hanzo. If I’d known this was all I had to do to get you in that outfit I would’ve done it ages ago.” Hanzo smacked him. It wasn’t a hard smack, but it definitely wasn’t a light one either. 

“Be quiet.” He took a little pleasure in watching Jesse straighten up immediately, not wanting to offend in any way. “Is it really worth it to just see me in this outfit and not be able to touch?” Hanzo meant it teasingly, but he was fairly certain McCree would say it was. He straddled his husbands bound legs and sat where he would if there was a cool metal arm pressed against his back. He saw what was left of McCree’s arm twitching towards him, and he watched as it dawned on him just what he had signed up for. Hanzo couldn’t help but smirk a little bit. 

Wanting to test some limits, he trailed his hands down Jesse’s chest and began slowly stroking him, pumping him to full hardness before shifting a little further back on his legs. He locked eyes with him, slowly dragging his fingers along the stockings to the hem of his skirt. 

“Watch me, Jesse.” With that command he lifted his skirt to reveal silk black panties, which were doing a horrible job of containing his erection. He trailed his fingers along the outline, watching as Jesse’s face changed and his left arm twitched towards him. 

 

Jesse could feel it, but he couldn’t. It was driving him mad. He was watching, just like he was told, but his brain was telling him he should be touching, his left arm wasn’t bound so why couldn’t he? It was logical, but it wasn’t how it worked right now. In his mind he could see it, see his arm where it should be attached. See how it would press against his lovers skin, he could feel the phantom sensation of synthetic nerves activating. He watched, like he was told to, as Hanzo  _ finally _ freed his cock from the confines of the panties and stroked himself properly. 

Every inch of him was on fire, but all his brain was capable of processing was  _ why can’t I touch, why isn’t my arm responding.  _

“Don’t you wish you could touch me?” 

“Yes.” His throat was thick and his voice barely made it out, he didn’t want to think about what would happen if his voice stopped working as well as his arm. 

“Well, here’s another surprise. I’m going to let you.” Standing up from his lap, his skirt fell down haphazardly around a standing erection. McCree’s eyes trailed up and down his stocking clad legs and up to the school blazer he had stretched tight across his pecs, when he saw what Hanzo was reaching for, he almost wanted to tap out. Almost. 

This time, rather than sitting in his lap, he sat on the floor in front of him. Hanzo locked eyes with him as he slid the silk panties slowly down his legs, deciding to toss them into Jesse’s lap rather than to the side. From where they landed on his thighs, he could faintly smell the expensive soap Hanzo always insisted on having, even though the cheap stuff works just as well in his opinion. 

Hanzo used his hand to stroke himself just a little, before he picked up Jesse’s detached arm and carefully wrapped the fingers around his shaft and started pumping ever so slowly. Jesse could almost feel part of his mind detach and break, it just couldn’t process what was happening.  _ His  _ hand was touching Hanzo but he didn’t feel it, there was no sensation of a cock warm in his hand, or the wetness of the little bit of precum leaking out of the tip. Everytime he saw his hand move, his entire body twitched in response, unable to comprehend the circumstance. 

They had sat like that for while, Hanzo seemed to be unsure of how Jesse was handling this and was giving him the time to gather his thoughts and tap out if he needed, when he didn’t they moved forward. Jesse didn’t miss the crack in Hanzo’s character as he shot him a look,  _ are you still sure?  _ He held eye contact and nodded. Suddenly his left arm was grabbed, roughly, and pulled upwards. With one hand Hanzo had lifted him off the ground and flipped him into the bed, landing flat on his back. 

This time, Hanzo placed his knees on either side of Jesse’s ribcage, the soft material of the stockings sending shivers up his spine. He couldn’t help but notice that Hanzo’s knee was only just out of reach of his left stump. 

“I think you’ve endured enough of this particular kind of torture.” Hanzo smirked at him then, and that was almost never a good sign. He reached for the lube, then repositioned himself so that Jesse had a perfect view of the show he was about to see. Fingering his husband was one of Jesse’s favourite things, he relished the noises and the ability to hit all of his weak spots. He loved watching him slowly come undone, but now that was taken away from him, in more ways than one. 

His arm twitched ten times a minute, and he ground down on his teeth, watching as his lover fucked himself, unable to do anything else. He was so lost in imagining what he could be doing instead, how he knew exactly what to do and when to make him squirm, that he hadn’t noticed just how far Hanzo was taking it. He smirked down at him, affirming the conclusion Jesse had come to. 

“Are you ready, love?” He simply nodded in response. Ever so slowly, Hanzo pushed himself down onto Jesse’s cock, unable to hide his wince at the initial intrusion but eventually relaxing and pushing down all the way. A low groan escaped Jesse’s throat and he fought the urge to buck his hips up. 

He waited. 

And waited.

And waited. 

Hanzo did not move a muscle. Instead he just sat there, looking at Jesse with an almost amused look on his face. It was then, Jesse realized, that his left arm had been reaching and twitching trying to get a grip on some part of the other. 

“Listen closely, McCree. As long as your arm is moving, I will not be.” He willed his arm to be still, focusing on drowning out the din of voices begging to touch the beautiful man currently riding him slowly, making sure to flick his hips back every time he pulled up. Then he came to an abrupt stop, and Jesse realized his arm was moving again, reaching out to touch. The fact that the rest of his arm was also laying on the bed gave him too much mental noise to work with and he’d lost control as his pleasure mounted. It was too much for him, Jesse McCree broke.

“Han… please.” Hanzo raised a hand to smack him, but saw a look of complete and utter defeat and desperation in his lovers eyes. Instead, he leant down and pressed a gentle kiss to a sweaty forehead, picking his pace up again. With one hand, he began undoing the ropes binding Jesse’s right arm and legs, immediately Hanzo felt the rough hand of his husband running along every inch of skin it could reach. “Close… please.” Pressing a kiss to Jesse’s lips, he pushed himself upright and began riding in earnest, and he felt a hand wrap around his own leaking cock. 

“Jesse, its okay, you don’t have to.” But he just shook his head and kept stroking, keeping in time with the rise and fall of Hanzo’s hips. Surprisingly enough it was Hanzo who came first, although Jesse followed soon after. One good hand white knuckled against Hanzo’s hips as he fucked up into his tight heat and eventually spilling his seed inside. 

Always the prepared one, Hanzo shifted off the bed to collect the cleaning supplies he’d set out earlier. Once they were cleaned and Jesse’s arm was reattached, Hanzo disappeared again, returning this time with Jesse’s favourite snacks, movies, and in a fresh change of clothes. 

“I thought it may be a little intense for you, so I wanted a safety net for you to fall into once we were done.” 

“What did you think?” A bright red painted Hanzo’s cheeks, he let out a low chuckle. “If you want we can do it again, just give me a few days to recover and see how I feel.” His husband only nodded, apparently too embarrassed by just how much he’d enjoyed that to even speak. “Gotta say though, I don’t think I’ll ever take this damn arm for granted again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the most rushed piece of writing ive ever written but i needed this to be DONE i havent slept in over 36 hours so its probably riddled with errors but i'll read it over and edit it another day for now i'm just content with a finite conclusion to this scenario.


End file.
